


Kheelian sketches

by vorpalsward



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 13:27:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12772026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vorpalsward/pseuds/vorpalsward
Summary: Oh, man, I haven't drawn in way too long.  None of these are *exactly* what I had in mind, but the top left and bottom right are the closest. Kind of a blend of simian and leonine. Thanks for inspiring me to get sketching again, ealcynn!This is how I've been picturing the Kheelians, from ealcynn's amazing story, The Weeds in the Wilderness.  Go read it!





	Kheelian sketches

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ealcynn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ealcynn/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Weeds in the Wilderness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6731101) by [ealcynn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ealcynn/pseuds/ealcynn). 



[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/157393163@N04/38475500006/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
